Back and Better
by Monzo the Saw
Summary: Robin finds a mystic scroll and goes to learn all it has to show him and comes back with surpriseing results
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own the Titans or any other character in this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Title: Back and Better

Chapter 1: Scroll of Power

It was the usual week for the Titan's. Stop Mumbo, Dr. Light, Control Freak and Johnny Rancid. That takes them to Thursday and everyone was a little concerned that Robin, the moody vigilante for Gothom had only come out of his room for meals and missions. He didn't come out for anything else like watching T.V. or playing any of the game systems. Even his drinking habits have changed; the usual six cups of coffee he would consume in a morning were now replaced with green tea. He would always eat healthy but the other looked at the coffee as a way of balancing him out.

" Dude what have you done to him Raven?" Beast Boy asked the dark Goth girl next to him.

" I didn't do anything to him elf. And what are you trying to blame me for anyways?" she growled.

" Well the coffee was the only thing that made him seem normal and now he switched to green tea, I mean you're the only other person in the Tower that drinks that stuff so if it isn't you then who is it?" the green shape shifter asked shrugging this shoulders.

" He's got a point Rae, if it isn't you than who would have gotten the man hooked on tea and the way he's acting is like you so how do you explain that?" Cyborg asked raising the eyebrow over his natural eye.

" I don't know," she said getting slightly annoyed at the two of them expecting her to answer all their questions, " but if you're so concerned why don't you ask him yourselves?"

" Dude, we've tried everything, we've knocked on his door and he doesn't answer or yell or anything," Beast Boy said.

" Yeah, I've even tried to hack the door," Cy looked frantic, " he's got some kind of encryption on that thing that I've never seen before. His room is like the safest place on the face of the earth. Nothing gets in."

" Well if you won't find out for yourselves I guess I'll have to talk with the boy blunder about this." Raven said as she exited the common room and headed for Robin's.

At first she was hesitant about going into his room. Even though she's been in it before it creped her out that he could be so obsessive about his job that the rooms décor was newspaper clippings about various villains that they have faced, mostly Slade. After passing her room she was now standing in front of his door. She couldn't hear anything on the other side; 'maybe he soundproofed his room?' she thought to herself and then rapped on the door. The loud metal clang should of let everyone on that floor know she was at his door, but there come no answer. She knocked again, and again when she started to scream. " Robin open up it's Raven I need to talk to you."

Now the door opened to reveal Robin, shirtless panting a little looking at her as if she had just interrupted him in the middle of the most important thing in his life. " What can I do for you Raven?" he asked.

Blushing slightly at the fact that he was shirtless and taking pleasure at looking at his chiseled frame she looked back at his face and said, " The others are worried about you and there blaming me for your resent change in behavior. And I must admit that I'm a little worried as well. What has gotten into you lately?"

" Do you really want to know?" he asked raising an eyebrow above the mask.

" Yeah I do."

" Fine than come on in and see for yourself," and he ushered her into his room. Closing the door he said, " computers activate last room settings." And with that the bed, desk and chair were replaced with punching bag and weight equipment. ' Ok he turned his room into a training room so what' Raven thought when she noticed that she felt heaver than before. Suddenly she fell to her knees and had to brace herself with her hands.

" What is going on Robin?"

He walked up to her as if nothing had happened and responded, " This is what I've been doing for the last couple of weeks, and I've been training in my room under instance gravity. Right now you are experiencing 7X normal gravity." He said bluntly.

" Okay and why haven't you been talking to the others when they've knocked on your door?"

" Because I don't want Cyborg to know and I don't want BB to touch anything, you know he'd mess with it and probable turn himself into a green pancake if he found it you know."

" True but could you at least turn it off right now it's kind of hard when your not use to it." She said through her teeth struggling to stay on her hands and knees.

" Oh yeah sorry I'm so use to it that I forget that it was on." And he spoke to the computer again to reset normal gravity, " Now are you satisfied."

" No the others are wondering why you're drinking green tea instead of coffee."

" Because I hate coffee." Robin said bluntly.

" Really," she wondered," you drank it religiously why the change?"

" Because I was having trouble sleeping and it made me a little edgy," Robin said, " the tea keeps me awake but not edgy."

" That makes sense, now will you tell the others to stop blaming me for your recent behavior."

" Ok just give me a minute to clean up and I'll settle this so tell the others that I'll talk to them when I come down." Then Robin walked to his bathroom to take his shower. What he didn't realized was Raven staring at his back looking over his body, blushing, ' since when do I care how he looks. He's my leader I can't be attracted to him.' Pushing the thought from her head she went back down to the main room to tell the others that Robin was going to explain his resent behavior.

After about eight minutes of waiting Robin appeared in the middle of the room. Shocking the other inhabitants.

" Whoa, Rob what was with the scarring us man." Cyborg said.

" Sorry, I suppose you want and explanation for my behavior lately?"

" Yeah like what is with you acting like Raven!" BB shouted.

" And what is wrong with the way I act?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

" No matter now the reason I have been in my room is I've been training myself." Robin put bluntly.

" But friend Robin is that not what the training room is for?" questioned Starfire

" Normally yes but it has not just been physical training it has also been mental with a bit of studying thrown in."

" Studying what exactly?" Cy asked.

" This," as Robin reached behind him to pull a giant scroll. The scroll was maybe a yard tall and about two feet wide with some Japanese writing on it, " This a ancient scroll of ninjitsu arts that I found in out last fight with Cinderblock. After I found it and learned what is was I have been trying to learn what the scroll has to teach but I can no longer continue training here. I will be leaving the Teen Titans for a little while."

" Dude you can't leave we need you for the serious ass kicking" Beast Boy screamed.

" Yeah and if your gone who will challenge me in video games I mean the grass stain is hardly a challenge." Cyborg stated.

" Relax I will only be gone a month or two so relax it's not like I'm leaving for good."

" Ok friend Robin but we will miss you very much so hurry home," Starfire said giving the masked leader a bear hug.

" Star," he pleaded, " Oxygen"

" Oh I'm sorry I just got a little carried away." The young Tamerainian let go of him and set him on the ground.

" So when will you be leaving then?" Raven asked.

" Tomorrow morning most likely before any of you get up."

" Why so early man, you just trying to sneak out on us?" Beast Boy asked.

" If I was going to sneak out why would I tell you when I'm leaving, the reason I'm leaving that early is because that is when my flight leaves for Japan."

And with that the Titans went to bed for the night leaving Robin and Raven alone in the main room. As Robin went to the kitchen to make himself some tea he asked Raven, " What's bothering you now Rae?"

Quickly blushing at the fact that Robin had used her nickname she steeled her face behind a mask of indifference to say, " Nothing is bothering me, what makes you think that?"

" The look in your eyes," he answered, " You might try to hide it but your eyes tell me all I need to know. Would you like some tea?"

" Sure why not." She said as she sat down at the counter taking the cup that Robin had given her. Taking a sip her eyes widened, " This is really good tea Robin,"

" Why thank you, I was hoping I didn't make it a little to strong, I know you prefer a milder strength of tea because it helps keep your emotions under control." Robin said pulling a chair so he could sit down across from her.

" Well normally I do but this is quiet pleasant, just enough kick to keep me awake for a while."

Robin smiled at the complement the resident Goth was giving him, " So what do you think about me going away for a while?"

" I'm not sure, I mean it is really short notice to tell us that you will be going away tomorrow and you won't be back for a couple of months. I mean it's not like when you would go and visit with Batman for a week or so and be back right away, your talking a couple of months." A slight bit of annoyance crept into her voice as she was saying that.

" So you're a little upset about it than?"

" Why would you think that?"

" Because I can tell by your voice and your eyes, you give yourself away Raven even if the others don't notice I do. I notice everything," he paused a little with a smirk on his face, " even the way you looked at me in my room."

Now at hearing this Raven face turned into a tomato not only because he caught her looking at him but also at the memory it brought up. As a few things in the kitchen exploded the smirk on Robin's face grew.

" Well I have some things to pack up so good night Raven and I will see you when I get back. And so the Tower went into a peaceful sleep for all but the resident empathy. Her night was full of troubled dreams of never seeing Robin again.

She woke with a start looking at her clock it was 4:13 a.m. when she found a note on her clock. She turned on her bedside lamp to read it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I hope you aren't mad at me for entering your room without your permission but I meant this note only for you. Don't be worried about me I'll be fine. In the time I am gone I am leaving Cyborg in charge. I have written a note for everyone but your took the longest to write if that is any comfort. I know you are going to be fine while I am gone but to be on the safe side be careful anyway. Don't do anything extreme like barbecuing Beast Boy even though you want to, and if the need arises take command of the team. _

_I hope to see you soon but until then Be Safe._

_Robin._

Raven read the note through three times before she leaned back lying on her bed clutching the note close to her chest. " Be safe too Robin." She whispered. And fell back to sleep no longer surrounded by nightmares as she drifted off into a calm relaxing dream when Robin would come back and hold her in his strong arms kissing her passionately when she was rudely awakened by her alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button with her powers she made her way to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. After a quick shower she dressed in her usual uniform and headed down to the kitchen for her morning cup of tea.

When she got to the kitchen she found Cyborg and Beast Boy already in the kitchen but something was out of place. The weren't having there usual argument about Meat vs. Tofu this morning, instead the topic of conversation was the notes that Robin had left.

" Man why dose Robin have to leave. I mean why couldn't he keep training here it's not like we don't have training equipment." Cyborg said sitting down at the table with his cup of OJ, plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, and hash browns. Reading the morning paper.

" I know what does Japan have that we don't I mean have the stuff in here was made in Japan or China or Taiwan, why dose he need to go over there when we seem to bring it all here?" Beast Boy questioned.

" I think that it's not technology he needs to complete what ever training he has set out to do." Raven answered to the rest while waiting for her tea to boil.

" So Raven what did the traffic light put in your note?" Beast Boy asked.

" Not to kill you while he's away." She said coldly.

" Your kidding right?" the shape shifter asked looking worried. When Raven just shook her head.

Cyborg was going to say something when Starfire entered the room with a very confessed look on her face. " What's wrong Star?" the machine man asked.

" Something Robin put in his note to me that I don't understand," the red head responded, " he said I was a bubble, but I am not round or transparent. I do not know why Robin thinks I am a bubble when I clearly am not."

Quickly looking over the note in her hand Cyborg now understood what she was talking about. " You mean when he wrote that he would miss your bubbly personality?" Starfire nodded, " That is an expression for someone who is happy a lot of the time. He's not saying you're a bubble just that the way you act is so free and boundless like when you see bubbles floating in the air." Upon hearing this explanation the young Tamariannian's lit up like a Christmas tree as she giggled floating to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

**Two Months Later**

The Titans had fallen into a schedule where they didn't notice Robin's absence as much. Also as Robin requested Cyborg took the lead when it came to battles and there had been no problems. On a usual morning the mail had been delivered to the tower and Beast Boy was collecting it when he came across a large thick brown envelope marked in Japanese and English underneath for translation. It said to Titans Tower Jump City, CA 95874. When Beast Boy read who it was from he yelled to the others, " Hey guys we got a letter from Robin in the mail. As if the Kentucky derby let out the other three titans ran/flew into the main room to read the letter. They were all fighting over who would open the letter when Raven enveloped it in black energy and ripped the outside envelope releasing four others and a sheet of paper that fluttered down for them all to read. Cyborg was the first to pick up the letter and began to read it to the others.

_Dear Friends,_

_I hope that you are doing all right. Not too many fights I hope. Anyways I'm writing to you because I have not completed my training yet and I don't know when that will happen._

_I have incased a privet letter for each of you. I would appreciate it if you would not share the contents of those letters to the others for I have written things of a personal nature in each of them for the recipient alone._

_It's hard being away from you guys for so long but I'm handling it as best I can. Well I hope you guys the best in my absence so stay safe and I will see you when I get back._

_Robin_

The Titans stood in silence for a couple of minutes pondering what they had just read in Robin's letter.

" Man when is he coming home? Things have been ok but it just isn't the same." Cyborg said.

" Yes I miss our friend most terribly since his departure." Star said looking rather depressed.

" I'm sure he's going to come back soon, and I hope with souvenirs." BB stated.

' I just hope he comes back in one piece' Raven thought to herself. As she picked up the other letter addressed to her and glided back to her room to read it in privet.

Sitting down on her bed Raven slowly opened the small envelope and removed the paper inside and began to read it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I suppose you're wondering why I decided to write you guys individually, well that is simple there are things in each of the letters that I don't want the others to know. First off I miss you the most. I guess you really don't know what's around you until it isn't there anymore and I'm feeling your loss the most out of ever one else's_. _Especially in the morning I remember sitting on the roof sometimes meditating with you as the sun rose up in the sky. The way you could get BB to shut up with a glance over your shoulder. But we can talk about these things later I wanted to tell you that the scroll had more than just a fighting style on it I've got a few interesting 'tricks' now and I can't wait to show you guys but I can't come back right now but I will soon. I figure that it took about a week for this to get to you so I should be back in about five weeks after you receive this. Hope to see you soon _

_Robin_

_P.S. I have changed my look a bit so you might not recognize me right away. _

As Raven finished reading her letter she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat, ' he misses me the most, how do I take that. I thought he had a thing for Starfire not me. I need to meditate on this' as she floated over to her mirror for her trip to Nevermore she smiled to herself ' he missed her the most'

Finding herself in the familiar landscape of Nevermore. As she made her way through the scenery she beckoned her emotions to her as they came one by one Raven had to yell for them to shut up from all the noise they were making trying to talk all at once.

" Now how should we take this Intelligence?" Raven asked

" Well there's a 67 percent chance that Robin likes us just as a friend and a 30 percent chance that he like us on a more personal level." The yellow robed version of Raven answered.

" What's the other three percent than?" the purple robed Pride asked.

Pushing her glasses Intelligence responded, " The fact that Robin is laying to us as some sort of joke."

" He'd never do that to us," an orange robed raven spoke up.

" I agree with loyalty on this one, " Pride said, " I mean when has Robin ever toyed with us."

" Have you forgotten the Red X incident?" Intelligence said.

" No and I don't believe I understand where you're going with this?" real Raven asked.

" You know as well as I do that we can't completely trust what he tells us even in person, and it would be stupid of us to forget that we virtually know nothing about him where I'm sure he knows every weakness that the Titans have whether it's a physical one or a mental ones."

" We already know this but we have nothing to be afraid of he would never use that information against us." Loyalty said.

" Okay do we all agree that Robin wouldn't use such information against us," the other ravens just nodded, " Good now lets meditate so we can get back to our life." The real Raven said as the others gathered around her as she chanted.

The next five weeks want over quickly for the residents of Titans Tower. No major crimes, no major incidents of any kind. All in all it was really boring. While Robin as gone the other Titans got a little lax with there combat training. Instead of training every other day instead now they only practice once a week. But they didn't care Robin wasn't there to pester them about it until today.

While Beast boy and Cyborg were in their usual spots on the couch playing the game station while Raven was floating in front of the window meditating chanting to herself. And Starfire was sitting at the dinning room table reading a fashion magazine sipping her giant jar of mustard humming to herself when the parameter sensor was tripped. Red lights flashed in the room and the Titans got ready for battle and were just about to run outside when the intruder walked in the front door.

He was dressed all in black; his limbs were wrapped in what looked like thick black belts with silver buckles and he was wearing a tunic and had hand guards with a red 'R' on them. He was also wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face.

While the titans got ready for battle when the intruder pulled down his hood to reveal a masked face and almost shoulder length black hair, " Hey guys long time no see" he smiled.

" Robin!" Starfire screeched leaping from her fighting stance and rushed over to him and enveloped him in a bear hug.

Barely getting away Robin just looked at the others and smiled. " So how have you all been doing?"

" Man, what is with you tripping the alarm, I thought we were under attack." Cyborg said looking at Robin.

" I thought you needed a little wakeup call besides what fun would it be if I just came in the front door like announced?" he said with a smirk on his face.

" Well I'm glad your back now I won't have to beat up the grass stain all the time at Ridge Racer 7, you know he put up no challenge."

" Hey I'm right here you know." Beast Boy, " You could show some tacit. By the way Rob what's with the new outfit you look like a ninja out of a comic book."

" Well how about we discuss this over some pizza. I haven't' had pizza for nearly four months so what do you say?"

In unison they said yes and so they went into town to their favorite pizza shop. As Robin explained what his trip was about.

" Well the scroll held a form of martial arts known as Taijutsu. It's a very old style I though to be lost, but that's not all the scroll had," pausing to scarf down a couple of slices he continued, " It also holds some mystical stuff that will help me with my fighting. How about I show you guys after we get back."

" Sounds good but what's with the belts on your arms and legs?" Beast Boy asked.

" That's so my muscles don't degenerate when I fight. You see taijutsu utilizes 100 percent of a person's muscle capacity but in doing so the muscles can't take the stress. It would be like blowing a balloon up past its capacity."

" Dude that totally sucks." Beast Boy stated looking down at this veggie pizza, " So what are your other abilities?"

" I told you I would show you when we got back, but if you insist," Robin backed away from the table. Standing up straight he, bringing his arms to his chest he extended his index and middle fingers on each hand and formed them into a 'T' shape. Concentrating there was a wisp of smoke and all of a sudden there appeared to be five Robins standing there instead of one.

" Man, how did you do that, you never told us that you could multiply yourself." Cyborg said.

" It's not a super power Cy there just illusions go ahead and try to grab one." As Cyborg tried he fell right through the shadow doppelganger. As Beast Boy was laughing on of the other doppelgangers smacked him in the back of the head.

" Hey I thought you said they were just illusions and illusions can't hit you." Beast Boy scowled rubbing the back of his head.

" Sorry I couldn't resist, did I forget to mention that I can make them solid as well." He said starting to laugh his head off.

As they got back the questions kept coming to Robin about his little 'trick'.

" So how many of those duplicates can you make friend Robin?" Star asked

" I don't know I've never tried to see how many I can do." Robin thought it over.

" Doesn't matter anyway, let's get going I want to get some meditating in before dinner." Raven said in her mask of indifference.

" Sounds good now lets get home." Robin said and they went home.

The next morning Raven woke up early so that she could talk to Robin alone. As she was approaching his door she heard the shower running. ' Damn I was hoping to wake him up.' She though, ' oh well I guess I'll still be able to catch him off guard' she smiled to herself and once she heard the shower turn off she knocked on his door.

**Inside Robin's Room**

' Man I need to take a shower. I haven't had a decent shower in months.' And so Robin went to his shower, after he turned the water off he heard a knock at his door. ' Man not now, It's to early for this' and he walked over to his door to answer it he wrapped his towel around his waist. Upon opening the door he found Raven standing there gawking at him, " What's the matter Raven is something wrong?" he asked looking at her blushing face.

' Damn his bodies gotten better looking but where did all these scars come from?' she thought before answering. Regaining her composure she answered. " I was just wondering if you would like to meditated with me this morning."

" Sure I was just about to go to the roof for my own meditation so why not. I'll see you on the roof in five minutes." And then Robin shut his door and got dressed. After that he ran up to the roof to find raven already there and chanting as she meditated. Robin quickly got into his own routine sitting down Indian style, closing his eyes only for a moment, before he could get into his meditation fully he glanced back at Raven. Just staring at her she looked peaceful as she chanted Azarath Metreon Zynthos (A/N: I don't know if I spelled that right but I really don't care) Robin sat there mesmerized. Her pale skin, the faint smell of lavender, Stomping that train of thought right there, ' She's my teammate I can't get involve with a member of the team. Why would I even consider that? But she dose smell really good.' Then shaking his head he got up and headed off the roof, ' I really need a cup of tea' and headed for the kitchen.

Stopping her meditation she looked up she realized that Robin was gone, " Damn I didn't get to ask him about the letter. Well maybe he's in the kitchen." And Raven floated down to the kitchen to have a little chat with the boy wonder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Okay now I know some of you who have read my other story are thinking that I like to send Robin away for periods of time and having him come back stronger and you would be right. I think that Robin even though he has no special abilities can kick all the Titans at once without even trying. Anyways Read and Review.


	2. Inner decisions

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write but I have another story and classes now. Please don't be mad.

Aevy: sorry for the spelling and it's rated mature for latter chapters.

Dearka's Bro, Reviewer, StarSapphire904, ray1, luhism, yumechan03 and Sonic 1: thank you for your review and I will try to update sooner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Inner decisions

**Kitchen**

As Robin's teakettle started to whistle with the hot contents. He poured the tea into his mug and sat down at the bar style table when Raven walked in. As she walked to the kitchen she looked at Robin who didn't seem to be paying attention to her so she thought ' maybe I will give him a little shock,' but that thought was crushed when he opened his mouth.

" Something you want Rae?" he asked not taking his eyes off his mug.

" …No just need some tea. What makes you think I needed something?"

" Because you were walking over here like you were going to scare me…or try." He added smiling.

Blushing slightly at being found out she found her resolve she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of his tea and sat down next to him.

" Robin I've been meaning to talk to you about something that you put in your letter that you sent me."

" Yes what about it?"

" Well you said that," she quickly looked around to make sure no one was around before she continued, " That you missed me the most while you were gone. And I was just wondering what you meant by it?"

" Just that. Out of all the Titans we have the most things in common, We both know just how bad things can get and are prepared to deal with it. Not that the others aren't it's just that we know what it is to be truly alone in the world." At his words she could tell that he was remembering something terrible that happened to him in the past.

" What do you mean 'truly alone' Robin?" she asked.

" Well I know about your little 'family problems' and why you fight so hard to do the right thing, and if your wondering about me. Well lets just say that life's' done me no favors." He said returning to his tea.

Raven was paler than usual at his comment. ' How does he know about my father, I never told anyone about it. I didn't even know if anyone besides me and the people of Azarath knew.'

Looking at her shocked face he set down his mug and explained, " Your wondering how I know about you," all she could do is nod dumbly as he continued, " did you ever wonder why I asked you to join the Titans considering that I asked you to join first?" she shuck her head, " Well it was because I knew that you could be trusted despite what your heritage was, or rather because of it." When she interrupted.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Well when I fist found out about you and your abilities I was curious about you so I decided to learn everything about you. I must admit that when I found out about your father I was considering not approaching you with the offer," he paused to take another sip of tea then he continued, " So I decided to observe you, the way you behaved, little habits that you have, now before you start thinking that I'm some creepy stalker I did that you everyone before I picked them. Now after watching you for two months I found out what your views were about your father and how much you hated him. And there you have it now as there anything else you want to know?"

" Yeah you really haven't answered my first question so would you please give me an answer?" she said raising her right eyebrow.

" I suppose I didn't, but in a way I did. So think about it as you will." And then he left leaving Raven to ponder what he told her.

**Raven's Room**

' What does he mean told me, he didn't tell me anything. What the hell was he talking about?' Raven thought to herself. As she reached for a book that was lying on her bedside table she sat down on her bed.

After about 20 minutes she slammed the book down in frustration, 'all he told me is that that we were we know just how bad things can get and what it means to truly be alone, but all I can get on of that is that we share a dark feel about us. That we are just different. So how does he mean that he answered my question.' Not understanding what Robin meant by his comment she paced her room around in frustration.

The next day Raven's mood didn't improve towards Robin for not giving her a straight answer that her anger was coming off in waves even though she didn't look like she was mad. She made her way to the main room and sat on the couch reading her book when Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen having their usual Meat vs. Tofu fight.

" Dude, why don't you ever respect my choice to eat Tofu?"

" Because tofu is not food and it's discussing beyond anything imaginable." The machine man replied.

" No way man tofu is totally food, I mean I'm not the only one who eats this stuff you know." The changeling yelled at the top of his lungs. When a jar of jelly exploded in black energy. At which point the two occupants turned slowly to look at Raven sitting on the couch giving each of them a death glare as both Cy and BB sank below the counter. " What is her deal?"

" Don't know but I think it would be smart to stay low around her today."

" Yeah I mean Star and Rob are the only ones who can get close to her when she's like this, Why do you think that is?"

" I don't know about Star but with Robin the only thing that get to him is Slade, that and he and Rae have that whole dark and brooding attitude going on."

" You think it has something to do with Robin do you?"

" Na, she would never get worked up over anything that Robin would do, I mean yeah they act the same sometimes but how often have you seen them talk and stuff?"

" Point well taken grass stain." Cy said, " but didn't Raven want to ask him something when he came back?"

" Yeah now that I think of it. What do you suppose she wanted to talk to him about?" BB asked.

" Maybe something he put in her letter? He did say everything was of personal nature, so maybe he put something in her letter that got under her skin?"

At that point the toaster exploded and Beast Boy and Cyborg decided that they should talk about it someplace else fearing for their lives.

**Training Room**

As Robin was hitting his favorite punching bag in the far back right corner of the room he heard a small series of explosions coming from the kitchen, ' those two should know better than to keep having that argument around her.' He thought, ' oh well their fault not mine.' And then he returned his attention to his bag finishing up his training session for the morning.

After his shower he decided that he would spend some time in town today. It had been just over three months since he was it the city and he wanted to make sure he still knew his way around town. So as he hopped on the R-cycle he speeded towards town.

Back at the tower Raven was still racking her brain about what Robin had said to her. " GGEEERRRRRR I just don't get it. He didn't answer my question at all. Hell I can't even meditate for long because I keep coming back to what he said." She yelled. When she heard a knock at her door.

" Friend Raven, is everything all right?" Starfire asked.

Opening the door to see only the left side of her face she looked at the young Tamarnian princess, " Everything is fine Star. What do you want?" she asked coldly.

" I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the wonderful mall of shopping. It is conceivable that we could have much fun shopping in windows and trying on shoes."

" I don't feel like going out today." Raven said monotone.

" But we could get some of the creamed ice that you like."

Damn Raven's one weakness. Her craving for ice cream. After her birthday she had gotten a weakness for almost all forms and flavors of ice cream. " Fine but only if we get ice cream got it." At this response Starfire jumped in the room and gave Raven a full bear hug that would snap most people in two, before skipping off to her own room to change into some civilian cloths. Raven did the same, as the Goth girl opened her closet she found the only normal cloths that she had were a pair of black hip hugger jeans, a black T-shirt that had the phrase ' as you read this shirt you are giving me brief control of your mind' in white letters and a pair of black sneakers. ' Maybe I do need some new cloths.' She thought as she donned the all black attire before she met Starfire in the main room then they headed out to town.

**In Town **

After parking the R-cycle in a secret garage Robin decided to do a little bit of patrolling just to get the feeling back. So as he walked by a couple of bars even through it was about 2:30 in the afternoon a couple of rowdy customers were being thrown out a bar right in front of him. " Well getting a little plastered this early in the day boys?" he asked the two men lying on the ground. One of the men started to get up.

" Shut up you s-s-s-tupid kid," he said obviously drunk, " before I kick your ass, punk," he said just before falling back down.

" Ha you guys aren't worth my time, just get home save and don't drive." Robin said before leaving to continue his rounds.

**At the Mall**

" Oh Raven you should see this, they have the cutest little dresses here." Beckoned Starfire while Raven slowly licked her ice cream cone.

" I'm sure they do Star but don't you think that we've been here a little long?" the violet haired titan asked.

" Well it is getting late and we have been here for a little over three hours. But I think we can look at a couple more stores, don't you?" the red head asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

" Oh fine just not to much longer ok." Raven said in defeat as she sat down on a bench and opened her bag from a bookstore they visited earlier that afternoon as Starfire ran into the next store enthusiastically. ' God she can be such a space case.' Raven thought as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A young man in his late teens with shoulder length black hair wearing a pair of blue carpenter jeans, black combat boots, and a olive green T-shirt. ' Robin?' she wondered as the figure disappeared from view. ' That reminds me I still need to talk to him about the letter.'

**The Tower**

Robin had just gotten back from his patrolling and a little trip to the mall to pick up some manga that he had ordered from his trip to Japan. " Well I guess it's time I got to my afternoon training session," he said before heading to the training room.

" Ha Rob wait up," Cyborg said as he ran to catch up to the titans leader, " what's up?" the metal man asked.

" Nothing, just going to the training room for a little work out. What did you want?" the masked boy asked.

" How did you know I wanted to ask you something? Those new tricks of your wouldn't include mind reading would it?"

" No it's just obvious that you wanted something. Now what is it?"

" Well the grass stain and I were wondering what she was so upset about this morning. And we think that it has something to do with the letter you gave us. So tell me what did you put in her letter." Cyborg said leaning in on Robin's face.

" I'm not going to tell you what was is her letter that's a privet matter between her and me. I mean would you want me to talk about what was in your letter?" Robin said giving him an evil grin. Cyborg back up when he mentioned his letter but Robin went on, " As for her behavior this morning I thought that it was because of you and BB's usual meal fight."

" Well that's what we thought of at first but after we mentioned the letter she nuked the toaster, so it wasn't just out fight she was mad about." Cy said pointing at him.

" Well I don't know about that. Hay you want to spar a bit?" Robin said with a smirk plastered on his face.

" Uh maybe later I have a few diagnostics to run." He said sounding worried and ran to the garage.

" Well I guess he didn't want to spar." Robin said looking into the wake of dust that Cyborg left. Turning as he headed to the training room when he ran into Raven.

She was standing at the door the door to the training room in the same cloths that she was in at the mall. When Robin reached the door and Raven didn't get out of the way he just stood there with his arms crossed waiting for her to get out of his way before he spoke.

" What is it Rae, I just want to do some training before dinner, now what do you want?"

" I want an answer to the question that I asked yesterday. Now what did you mean you answered my question with that stupid 'we know what it is to be truly alone' what did you mean!"

" I'm not going to tell you if you can't figure it out Rae, but you can ask for help if you want. Why don't you ask Starfire about your little 'problem' and see if she can shed some light on the situation." He said before he pushed his way into the training room.

**Starfire's Room**

As the young Tamarainan was putting her new cloths away in her closet she heard a knock at her door, being the up beat person she is she skipped over to the door to find Raven on the other end looking worried about something.

" Why hello friend Raven what is it that I can help you with?" the Getty red head asked with her ever so broad smile on her face.

" Well I was wondering if you could help me with something?" the pale titan asked looking down at the floor.

" Of course what is it that you need assistance with friend?" she said pulling Raven into the pink room.

" Well I'm having trouble with a…riddle and I was wondering if you would help me with it?"

" Of course but I'm afraid I'm not very good at riddles, perhaps Robin would be of more assistance. Should I call for him?" she asked.

" NO. I mean no he's actually the one who gave me the riddle. Let's just say that there is a girl and that she thinks a boy likes her, " Rae paused looking at Starfire who's eyes were plastered all over what Raven was saying, " and this boy said that they had a something in common that everyone out of the group didn't have. What do you think he means by that?" Raven finished fearing that Starfire would suspect that the hypothetical question was about her. But luck was on her side when Star answered.

" Well if these two people are all ready close friends that the boy said that they have something in common that everyone else doesn't have. I think he's saying that they share a very special bond and can be closer to each other than anyone else." Star said, " Now who is this girl that you are talking about? I would very much like to meat a friend of yours."

" Never mind that Star it doesn't matter now," Raven said before leaving the room, " oh and thank you for your help."

'Ok so he means that we have a special bond but dose that mean he likes me? What when did I care about someone liking me? I mean sure he's cute and looks great with out his shirt on but…wait what am I saying he's my leader I can't afford to have feelings for him. What would happen to the team if we had a relationship? But he cares about us so much. I think I need take a little trip to nevermore and talk this out with myself.' So Raven headed to her room to meditate on the matter.

**Raven's Head: Nevermore**

" Alright time for the meeting, Intelligence what is your take on this?" Real Raven asked her yellow-clocked wearing counterpart.

" Well there is a 95 percent chance that Starfire's theory is correct, that Robin and 'we' have a special bond above what the others have. So I think that there is a good chance that Robin has the same feelings that we do for him." Intelligence said readjusting her glasses.

" Well I thought that you were against getting two close to him since he's our leader?" Courage said joining the conversation.

" I never said that he didn't feel the same way, I just said he wouldn't act upon those feelings because of the position that he's in." she replied.

" Well I'm scared that he would reject us if we approached him at all about this," Timid said from behind courage.

" You're scared of everything so it's a mute point." Courage spat back.

" Hey what did I tell you about being nice to her." Real Raven snapped.

" Sorry, I've been on edge with her following me around lately."

" Fine, but I think that we need to sort out our next course of action. So what do we do?"

" Well," Intelligence said, " we have two choices we can either confront him about it, or but in subtle hints that we like him, being as smart as he is he'll figure it our."

" I think that we should put it all out on the line and confront him about it right away." Courage said striking a dramatic pose.

" But in doing that it most likely cause problems for the rest of the team. I believe the wisest course of action it to let him know in subtle gestures like maybe spending more time with him." Intelligent said.

" Well since it would seem that we can't reach a decision and the other aren't here we'll have to go with Intelligent's idea." Real Raven said before ending her meditation for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well I think that this chapter went rather well. Will Raven and Robin hook up? Will I introduce another character to interfere with Raven's plans? Will I ever end a story? These are the questions that I will answer in the next chapter (Maybe). Please R&R.


	3. Art of Substitution

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans or Naruto ok I wish I did but I don't.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapters I won't disappoint you (hopefully)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Art of Substitution

**Tower**

After his training session for the evening and having dinner which was eventful.

: Flashback:

After the usual Meat vs. Tofu that happens at every meal they decided to have pork stir-fry and Beast Boy could pick out the meat and just eat it with vegetables. The entire time Raven was staring at Robin still wondering what to do to make him notice her as more than a friend and teammate. Robin noticed the entire time that Raven was staring at him and let it slide.

' She's still wondering what I meant by the riddle well I'm sure Starfire helped her even if she didn't realize the fact that I like her oh well she's a smart girl I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually.' Robin thought as he took another bite of the stir-fry. There was a bit of small talk around the table when Starfire went and blabbed about her conversation with Raven.

" Robin I have a question for you."

" Yes Starfire?"

" I was wondering what friend of Raven's has something in common with a boy and she also told me it was a riddle that you gave her so I was wondering how you know this friend of Raven's that none of us have met?"

Blushing Robin almost chocked on his food at what Starfire said, " Star I'm going to explain this to you in privet after dinner Ok." Robin said looking flushed.

" Ok Friend Robin." And she returned to dinner while the others who knew who weren't fooled by the 'my friend of mine has a problem' routine knowing that Raven was indeed upset about the letter.

After dinner and explaining to Starfire that Raven was asking a hypothetical question and the she was using 'my friend' as a way for her to understand it better.

" Oh then friend Raven was using the situation as an example yes?"

" Yeah Star she was using it as an example so that she could explain the riddle to you." Robin stated.

" Yes, thank you friend Robin that makes things much clearer." She then gave him a bone-crunching hug and skipped off to her room.

' Ok one down. Now how am I going to explain this to BB and Cy?' Robin thought as he went into the training room for a little exercise.

Now all the Titans were asleep after dinner and a late night movie that they let Beast Boy pick out so of course it was a scary movie.

: Flashback:

" Dude were going to watch the Ring now everyone get in here so we can start." Beast boy screamed while Cy was already on the couch with his super sized popcorn and two liter of Mountain Dew, Starfire was hopping around the kitchen happily looking for more mustard for her to ingest while the movie would be playing. The only two titans that weren't present at this time were Raven and Robin.

Raven was in her room meditating trying not to think of Robin when she got pulled into nevermore. As Raven opened her eyes to find where she was she looked around for a couple of seconds before shouting, " Ok who ever called me here I want you out here now!" she yelled when an emotion that she hadn't seen before come strolling towards her. " Ok who are you?" 'Raven' asked.

" I'm Love nice to meet you." Said the newest emotion said extending her hand to the real Raven. This emotion looked like all the others in nevermore. Just like Raven but with a different color cape. Love's cape was deep almost black red. And she also had as little smile on her face.

" Ok where did you come from? And why did you call me here?" 'Raven' asked.

" Well I came from your feelings for Robin and I called you here to introduce myself and tell you that you love him no matter what you think you really do love him and no matter what you do I'm not going away so deal with it and have a nice day." She said before disappearing and Raven slowly broke out of her meditation and went downstairs to find Robin. Having love on board was giving Raven a sudden urge to be closer to him than she would have before all this started to happen.

Robin was in the training room still after dinner. The moment Raven walked into the room he was currently working his punching bag over with what looked like a 51 hit kicking combo. He was wearing a training gi pants, he was bare foot and shirtless but still wore the mask. Even though he was so into his training he did notice that Raven was watching him go through his paces. Inside he let himself smile while on the outside he was all business. As she walked closer she was just about to touch his left shoulder when he said, " Is there something you need Raven?" he said without looking at her.

Shocked that he knew she was there she took her hand back and asked if he was going downstairs to watch the movie with the rest of the team. Robin noticed that the entire time she was looking over he naked torso and defined arms. Smirking a bit he said he would be down in a moment after he got cleaned up a bit. Raven almost slapped herself for thinking that she wanted to take a shower with him and went downstairs before Beast Boy came looking for her and Robin and finding them together like this would diffiently give the little shape shifter bad ideas that she didn't want anyone to have about her.

As she predicted as soon as she left the training room and about 10 paces down the hall Beast Boy rounded the corner shouting her name.

" You know you could just use my communicator you don't have to shout for me." Said a very annoyed Raven.

" Yeah, I know it's just more fun to track you down. And why were you in the training room? Giving a little training to the Boy Wonder?" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Unfortunately for BB that was the last thing he did before Raven enveloped him in black energy and slammed him against the wall a couple of times. " Ah dude what the hell was that for Rae?"

" Reflex." She said and walked away.

" Reflex my ass, you know ever since Rob got back she's been more on edge than normal." He was complaining not really knowing that he just stumbled onto the reason to Raven's current behavior.

: End Flashback:

Now that everyone was on the couch Cyborg on the far left then Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire ending on the right. During the movie as Starfire would latch onto BB during the scary parts, (A/N: just so you people know I didn't find the Ring particularly scary it's just that I've heard people complain that they had really bad nightmares from watching it so hence some people find it scary. Anyways back to the story.) and Raven was moving closer to Robin the longer the movie went on.

Due to his impressive gift of observation he noticed every time she moved closer to him. It was getting to the point to where she was almost sitting in his lap and before Raven knew it she had her arm wrapped around his interlacing their fingers. Now Robin looked over at her during the movie and she looked at him. As their eyes met his masked look face met her violet hues a slight blush crossed her checks. They weren't even watching the movie anymore; they just sat there starring into each other's eyes.

When the movie ended and the lights came on Raven pushed away from him and scooted to her original position on the couch before anyone noticed where she was, but still had the blush. Robin understood why she did that and inward chuckled to himself as he got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen and started a cup of tea for himself knowing Raven would join him, and as she walked over to him and grabbed her own tea cup he automatically filled her cup. The others were looking at this seen like it was some weird soap drama. Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking at it with confusion while Starfire looked at it with a bit of jealously.

' Why are they so close? Why is she spending time with 'my' Robin? Can it be that Robin likes her more than me?' Starfire was thinking as she watched the two dark titans standing in the kitchen sipping their tea after the supposed scary movie. Acting on her instincts she marched over to the kitchen and slammed her hand on the counter. As Raven and Robin looked at her. She was staring daggers and Raven and reached over and grabbed her arm from across the counter and dragged her out of the room. As BB and Cy were looking at Star dragging Rae out of the room Robin disappeared from the room while everyone was distracted.

" Man I'm sure glad that I got out of there while BB and Cy were distracted. I'm not sure what they would of asked but I am sure that I'm not ready for them to know the truth." Robin said to himself before he got to his room. As he took off his normal cloths and into his sleeping pajamas, which are wrapping his arms and legs in, clothe instead of the leather bands of his uniform, he slept in a white training gi. Before he got into bed he did his usual warm down. He did 200 headstand pushups and he took the time to practice using his charka and focusing it to his feet to walk on the wall and ceiling, when he was above his bed he let his focus go and fell onto he bed landing on his back. " Man that was one interesting day. I wonder what Raven is going to ask me tomorrow…." But just as he was saying that he saw Raven's spirit from start to come through his wall. Deciding to play a little joke on the Goth beauty he jumped up and reattached himself to the ceiling and Raven came through the wall. Since the room was dark she couldn't see him in as she looked around the room.

" Maybe he's doing some late night training?" she said to herself when she could have sworn she heard his voice in the room.

" I'm not in the training room Rae." He said from his spot in the ceiling corner.

" Robin? Where are you?" as she looked around the room franticly/.

Dropping down from the ceiling and came up from behind Raven. " You looking for me?" he asked whispering in her ear. She subconsciously stepped closer to him, a little of Love taking over at this point as she pressed her body against his. " What are you doing Raven?" he asked still whispering in her ear.

" I'm not really sure but I just want to be close to you, I _need_ to be close to you." She purred as she started to sway her hips against him.

Pulling away from her bringing a shocked look to her face at what she'd just done he moved towards the door, " Rae I'm not sure what's going on with you today but I think that you need to think this over and if need be sleep it off." He said motioning to the door. Slowly dipping her head before reluctantly leaving his room. ' Man what had gotten into you Raven?' Robin asked himself before going to sleep.

Back in Raven's room she was sulking on her bed, ' Why did I just do that? Why did his rejection feel so bad? What the fuck is happening to me?' when she closed her eyes she found herself in nevermore. " What could it be now, I thought that I was done with this. LOVE show your little face right now or I'll banish you to the pit of my mind with anger for the rest of my life." Raven yelled to her emotions. When a deep red colored cape came into view. " About time. Now tell me why you did that, and I mean now?"

" Well first things first, yes I did do that but I'm not Love. I'm Lust." The new emotion smirked.

" Well why do you have the same colored robe? I thought all of you had different colors so I could tell you apart." The real Raven asked.

Just then Love came flying around the corner. " You beckoned Raven? Oh I see you met my twin sister Lust have you been getting along well?" Love asked looking back and forth between Lust and Raven.

" Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister and what she could do?" Raven yelled.

" Because I thought it would be obvious that where there is Love, Lust usually follows. Besides we already told you that you love Robin it's only natural you would lust after him as well." Love pointed out.

" Ok fine just stop taking over my body and trying to screw Robin ok. After what Starfire said to us I'm not sure that she would appreciate me trying to seduce Robin." Raven pointed out.

Love looked at Lust, " You made your move at Robin Lust?"

" Yeah, and I knew he liked it." Lust replied.

" How do you know that?" Raven asked.

Chuckling lightly she smiled wickedly, " I _felt_ it," was her answer as she walked away for the two letting Raven and Love jaw drop at the comment.

' Damn she's a slut' Raven thought when Lust replied

" You know you just called yourself a slut. And remember we can hear you in here." Lust said and Raven decided to try and get some sleep. The rest of the titans slept peacefully throughout the night.

The next morning the Titans were back to their normal routine, Robin up first for some early morning training, then it was Raven getting her usual cup of tea and then off to the roof to meditate. After that Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire got up around the same time. As Robin and Raven were not in the kitchen presently the three other titans were doing their favorite thing, gossip.

" So Starfire what was all that about last night with Rae and Rob?" Cy asked while he was flipping some pancakes.

" Why I don't know what you mean friend Cyborg, I was just having a conversation with friend Raven about proper behavior with someone else's friend of boys." Star said with a twinge of anger in her voice.

" So basically you're jealous of Raven and Robin being so close." BB blurted out.

" I'm not jealous of anything friend Beast Boy I was just making sure the Raven wasn't trying anything funny with _my_ Robin." The way she emphasized 'my' gave it all away and the two of them knew it.

" Star we know you're jealous and a bit territorial when it comes to Robin so you can drop the act. Besides we didn't see them do anything that would lead us to suggest that they were hooking up. I mean all he did was pour her a cup of tea when he was having some, is that really unusual, he probably just figured that she would want some since he was having some. I think your looking into it too much Star." Cyborg said to the still fuming Tamaranian.

" Well you did not see that she was holding his hand throughout most of the scary movie that friend Beast Boy made us watch last night." Star blurted out.

" WHAT!" both Cy and BB screamed out together.

" You mean to tell me you two didn't notice that she was holding hands with Robin?"

" No we had our eyes glued to the screen last night." Cy answered, " You mean that they were 'cuddling' on the couch last night during a scary movie?"

" Yes. I can not believe that Raven would try to steal my boyfriend away from me like that." Star started to pound around the room making the plates on the counter shake with each step.

" Star just calm down a bit I'm sure that she was just a little scared, I mean you were jumping all over me last night whenever something creepy happened." BB said.

" I was just doing that so I could try to break up their cuddling friend Beast Boy."

" What!" BB yelled and face faulted to the ground.

**Training Room**

Robin was working on his technique when Raven came into the room. As usual he noticed her presence even before she walked in the room but he never let on.

" Robin I think we need to talk." She said still walking closer to him.

" Well talk. I'm still going to work out though." The answered throwing a couple of punches into the punching bag and finished off the move with at roundhouse kick.

" Fine. Look I'm sorry at what I did last night. God this is so hard to say." She started to mumble when he picked up where she left off.

" So which emotion took control Love or Lust?" Robin said to a now shocked Raven

" How did you know about them? I didn't know about them till last night." She said with her mouth agape

" Well by the way you acted during the movie I concluded that you were feeling something along the lines of love, and where there is love lust can't be to far behind." He put bluntly as he walked over to get a towel and dried himself off.

" So what you were playing a game with me? Leading me on with that letter?" she said now getting angry, " Was it all a big joke with the guys to see if I that you could make me fall in love with you, cause congratulations you did happy now." She said and before she could run out of the room crying Robin grabbed her arm pulling her close to him.

" You know I would never toy with your heart like that Raven. And did I hear you say you loved me?" he jabbed.

" Yeah well don't expect to hear it ever again since we're not going to be anything more than friends."

" Really why not?"

" Because of Starfire. Do you have any idea of what she said to me last night?"

" Oh I would guess something along the lines of, ' how dare you try and take my Robin away from me' or ' I don't believe that you would do something like this to me Raven, are you so cold that you can't see when you hurting your friends' or maybe she hinted at you using your empathic abilities as a way of influencing me in some way." He said. Raven was for the second time that day shocked beyond belief that Robin would know what Starfire had said to her without even being there. And when he was quoting her he almost sounded like Starfire too.

" Well if you know all that tell me what your playing at so I can go and tell her that nothing is going on between us."

" Now why would I want to do that Rae, I mean I was almost sure you would have figured out what my hidden meaning was that I put in the letter to you?" he smirked.

At this point Love say an opening and took it along with control of Raven's body, " You mean it Robin? Do you really mean that you love me?" Raven said almost crying.

" Of course Raven, or should I say Love."

Love looked shocked that Robin knew that she had taken over, " How did you know it was me? No one had ever noticed when one of us had taken over except for anger but that's rather obvious."

" Well Raven wouldn't get that emotional that quickly, now if you could put Raven back on I'm sure she would like to talk to me right now." Robin said to her emotion as she relinquished control back to the real Raven.

" I'm going to bury her in the darkest pit of my mind I swear it." Raven said angrily to her emotions.

" Now be a little nice to her Raven I'm sure that she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart. And remember it could have been worse, it could have been Lust and you know she would have jumped me," he smirked. " Although maybe that wouldn't have been that bad, for me at least."

" I'm glad you're enjoying my disturbing mental state like this, now if you please let me go so I can go and meditate. I have an emotion to torture." She said walking away from the boy wonder.

" So I take it you aren't going to tell Starfire about this little incident as well as the one last night?"

She just glared at him before leaving the training room.

' Well at least I know she does have feelings for me.' Robin thought to himself as he walked out of the training room to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day was pretty much the usual, Starfire dragged everyone to the mall, and even Raven and they spent most of the day the guys spent in the arcade, well except for Robin. He spent the day in one bookstore after the other Waldenbooks, Barns and Noble, even Book World looking for manga and anime. It would seem that spending that time in Japan he got hooked on a couple of things. So after walking out of those stores with about 25 books he met up with the others at the arcade. After spending about five hours at the mall the team decided to head back to the tower. When they got back Raven immediately disappeared to her room while Starfire need help with all the cloths that she bought, BB and Cy were talking about the games they played and accused the other of cheating when they lost. Robin just sat down on the couch reading on of the books that he picked up at the mall.

Starfire floated over to him on the couch and asked, " Friend Robin would you mind helping me carry some of my purchases up to my room please," she batted her eyes at him. Slowly putting his book down he reluctantly helped her carry her plethora of bags and boxes to her room. Once up there he set the merchandise on the floor and started to walk out of the room when she stopped him.

" Please friend Robin may I ask you a question?"

Signing, " Yeah Star what is it?" he said sounding slightly annoyed.

She was taken back at his new attitude towards her, usually he was always friendly and cheerful around her but this was new, " Well I was wondering what our relationship is, I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

" Star we're friends nothing really more than that, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about our relationship that's my fault for leading you on like that I'm sorry." And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Starfire sank to the floor and started to cry, ' how can he not love me? What has come over him? Maybe something happened to him in that Japan place that made him change so much? Raven said it wasn't her and I believe her so what other reason could it be? Unless Raven was not being truthful with me. Oh Raven if was lying to me she will pay.'

**Next day**

Tension was high between Starfire, Robin and Raven, Starfire was made at Raven for supposedly steeling her boyfriend, Raven was made at Robin for thinking that he was toying with her emotions, and Robin didn't know how to handle either situation without it going very bad.

It was about 2:30 pm when the alarm went off. As usual all the titans ran to the main room to see what the alarm was about. Slade was steeling from Wayne Enterprises again.

" Hurry up guys Slade is on the move now lets go!"

As the team quickly made it across town to Wayne Enterprises to find Slade bots making sure the guards don't interfere with what Slade was doing.

The titans went in and cleared every hall that they went through. When they made it to the vault that had everything piece of important tech in it they found Slade sitting there waiting for them.

" Well, well I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to get here. Ah Robin I see you have decided to change your outfit, and I must say I like the new look."

" Who cares what you think Slade. Titans Go!"

Starfire and Cyborg attacked together both firing their projectiles, however he dogged them easily and knocked them both out before they could move. Next Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and clubbed Slade in the back. He actually hit him and set him flying across the floor, getting up quickly and running back to Beast Boy with all his might he caught the shape shifter in mid transformation and attacked with a flying kick to BB's head. That left Raven and Robin, also Star was starting to wake up and she rushed over to Robin and got ready for the next round. Star went in first again but this time Slade ignored her and went for Raven instead. Throwing a couple of knives at the Goth titan he smirked and said, " Good bye Raven I'm sure your lose would be the most to Robin,"

As Robin saw what was happening and the fact that Starfire didn't move to help her at all he put his entire straight and speed into a flat out sprint to reach Raven in time. He reached her just in time to intercept the knives straight into his back and he stepped in front of her.

As he fell to the ground with blood running down his back Raven just stood there in shock. Robin had sacrificed himself for her, " No Robin!" she screamed out as his body was enveloped in smoke and right before everyone's eyes Robin's body now looked like a computer server that was in the corner of the room. This took even Slade back, here he thought that for once he was rid of that pestering boy for good and now his body was gone! And before he realized it Robin was behind him and there was not just one Robin there were THREE Robin's and everyone of him had the same look on their face. ' I'm going to kill you for that' he thought and one Robin stabbed his index and middle fingers next to Slade's heart, while the other two attacked his head. One jammed his thumbs into Slade's temples through his mask as the last one did the same move to the middle of Slade's forehead that the first one did to his chest and all three walked away. Moments latter Slade was on the ground dead, blood was coming out of every opening in his mask as well as a pool of blood on the ground under where Slade's heart was.

The moves that Robin did destroyed Slade's heart and brain at the same time causing his heart to explode as well as his brain. While the other Titan's were shocked at what he had just done Raven was only cared that Robin was still alive.

" Robin!" Raven screamed as she hugged him in an almost tackle wrapping her arms around his waist and smushed her face against his stomach.

" Dude I thought you were dead." BB said.

" It's a little trick called the art of substitution. It allows me to trade places with an intimate object moments before someone's attack, very useful in a tight spot or if you don't know where someone is while they attack they leave themselves open for a counter attack. Perfect really." Robin said like it was nothing that he had just killed Slade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I think I will end it here for now. Hope you people aren't too mad I killed off Slade but I think it was worth it. As usual R&R


	4. Meet Sara

A/N: Usual disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans, or Naruto.

A special thanks to all the people who reviewed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Meet Sara

It is a week or so after Slade's death and the titans seemed a bit divided. Robin was always alone in his room or the training room, which no one seemed to use now. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were always together either at the mall or in the rec room. Raven was kind of in between the rest, she would hang out with the 'three' but was also the only one who would talk to Robin with the exception of the couple of missions that they've had.

Robin's behavior was something that they'd seen before but instead of obsessing over a villain he was training harder then ever. He made a promise to himself that what almost happened to Raven would never happen to another Titan as long as he lived. In his eyes they were lucky but he wouldn't have any more close calls like that again. Everything was all right with him otherwise. The death of Slade didn't affect him the way he thought it would, I mean after thinking that he died before and came back the shock of it all wasn't there anymore.

It was about noon when Raven knocked on the door for the training room. Robin opened the door knowing full well that it was Raven, only because the others didn't look, or speak with him anymore. Raven had brought up a tray of sandwiches and a couple of bottles of soda. Lately Raven had been wearing more and more casual clothing rather than her uniform around the tower; today she was in a pair of hip hugger jeans, black sandals, a blue T-shirt that had 'If you only knew what I was thinking, you'd run for your life' on it in bright pink letters, and a zip up hooded sweatshirt. Robin was dressed in his work out attire. He had the black belt bindings on his arms, his torso was wrapped in fighters tape, the ever so present mask was on, and he was wearing some ragged sweatpants that had 'Teen Titans' running down each leg.

When Raven walked over to the table that was there and set down the tray Robin walked over and started to unwrap himself so he could get more comfortable while eating. As he unwrapped his torso he caught Raven staring at his chest, to Raven no matter how many times she saw him without a shirt she could feel Lust screaming to take him right there and fuck his brains out, unfortunately for the caged emotion Raven had more self-control lately due to Love's recent take over. As the two of them ate in silence Robin saw that Raven hadn't taken her eyes off his body since she came in the room and for a moment the caught each others stare and Raven blushed while Robin just smiled at her. Raven's emotions were screaming at her to do something when she saw him smile, every time he did she wanted to give into the twins Lust and Love but knew that if she did she would regret it.

As they finished the lunch Robin broke the silence, " So how are the others doing?" he asked in his concerned leader voice.

" They're doing just fine, although they would be better if you would actually talk with them." Raven bit back not sounding mean but just enough to get the point a crossed.

" You know that will only work if they are willing to listen to what I have to say. I'm not sure how you remember it but the last time didn't go so well."

: Flashback:

The titans just got back to the tower when Cyborg started yelling; " YOU KILLED HIM ROBIN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO US!"

Robin looking slightly annoyed at Cy answered back, " He was going to kill Raven and if he had gotten away he would try again and again and again until everyone of us is dead now I don't know about you but I wasn't going to let him get away with it this time."

" But you didn't have to kill him you know," this time it was BB, " I mean you all ready saved Raven's bacon you didn't have to poke him to death. Although I'm still not sure why he died for that."

" He hit pressure points on Slade's body that stopped the flow of blood from leaving he brain and heart, so basically he overflowed the brain and heart and boom. Death." Raven said coldly thinking that they were a little hard on Robin for doing what he though was the right thing.

" But friend Robin, Slade didn't deserve to die did he?" Starfire asked in her usual innocent voice.

" Yes" he said coldly and the three of them backed away slowly from their leader out of fear.

Raven was the only one that didn't step away from him, in fact she walked over to him and hugged him for saving her life and out of gratitude for killing Slade, unlike the others Raven knew that sometimes extreme measures had to be taken even if it meant killing your enemy.

" Thank you Robin." Raven said softly into his ear.

" You're very welcome Rae." Robin said while stroking her hair.

The other three just stood there and watched as the two dark titans comforted each other. Starfire's eyes were glowing with jealousy and steam came out of her ears. She was about to attack Raven when Raven engulfed both herself and Robin in her soul self and disappeared into the floor. They ended up in Raven's room next to her bed. Still in the embrace they were in while in the kitchen Raven pushed Robin onto her bed and got on top of him and straddled his hips with her own.

Robin looking up at the Goth beauty atop him Robin reached a hand up and stroked her cheek lightly. Raven pushed her face into his hand (very catlike) giving a sigh of pleasure at his touch.

" Raven we can't do this now, you know that." Robin said with a cold expression on his face while looking into her eyes. He saw disappointment in her deep violet hues and felt sad for making her feel that but he still stood his ground.

Raven pulled her face away from his hand and clutched it in her own and started to cry. " Why, Why Robin? Am I that ugly? Why do you reject me?" she sobbed.

" Raven you're not ugly in any way you hear me? I find you to be the most beautiful women on the face of the planet. The problem is me. I'm not stable enough to be evolved now."

" But why did you say those things in the letter? Were you just leading me on like you did Starfire?"

" No, I wouldn't do that to you. And I didn't do it to Starfire she took my caring for something more that it was. That's all." Robin said cupping her face once more. Pulling her face towards his he kissed her.

A little shocked at what her leader had just done to her she felt the warmth of his kiss spreading from her lips, through her face, down her back, and straight to her toes. The kiss itself wasn't that long but time didn't seem to matter right now to the young empathy. All that mattered was the man she loved was with her and just kissed her. She wanted to have another one but as she advanced he turned his head looking away from her.

" What's wrong Robin?" she asked concerned.

" The others" he said not really answering her question but she understood. If they were together the others would look at it that Robin would have a conflict of interest in battle and that would break up the team. Both Raven and Robin started the Titans and neither of them wanted to see them fall apart over this, so she backs off of him. Robin stood up and walked to her door when he heard her say something, he couldn't quiet make it out but he didn't need to he knew that Raven was cursing him for kissing her and it made him feel ten times worse for hurting her like that.

Over time she forgave him for it but she never forgot the feeling of his lips pressing against hers like that.

: End flashback:

" Your right Rae I should try and talk to them again alright?"

" Yes." And Raven took Robin's hand and they walked hand in hand to the rec room.

**Rec Room**

" What is it?" Beast Boy asked as he saw Robin and Raven walk in the room.

" We all need to talk." Robin said.

" Alright what is it you wish to speak to us about friend Robin?" Starfire asked as the 'three' sat on the couch waiting to hear Robin's lecture.

" Alright I know that you think that I went too far when I killed Slade but you must understand something first. I did it because I had to, because if it wasn't Raven then next time it could be you," points to BB, " or you", points to Starfire, " or even you Cy. I'm just saying that if I didn't take care of him now he would certainly come back and kill one of you to hurt me more."

" That's bull shit and you know it Rob." Cyborg said angrily

" Bull shit, Cy I know you, you know death almost as well as me and Raven here so how can you possibly say that its bull shit."

" Your wrong I don't know death, I was told about my parents death I haven't witnessed death for myself until a few weeks ago when I watched you commit murder."

" So you don't understand do you?"

" No none of us do." Cy said looking at BB and Star.

" Well then I think it's time we took a little field trip. Let me make a call and then we'll be on our way." Robin walked out of the room leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

" Were could he be taking us, hell to make sure Slade is nice and cozy?" BB asked looking at Starfire.

Robin walked back in the room and said, " Alright lets go outside and wait."

" For what bird boy?" Cyborg asked.

" Our ride."

The five of them walked outside the tower and waited on the outer edge of the island when they were beamed up to the watchtower.

" Dude no way you got us into the watch tower?" BB and Cy asked at the same time.

" No this is our transit station. Now before we get to the next part of the trip we need to change our close and I want all of you to promise me something."

" Anything," BB said looking like a kid in a candy store at the bustle around the watchtower.

" I want all of you to promise that no matter what you won't interfere with anything going on, and I mean anything, no powers no calling the police, nothing understand?" Robin asked looking very stern.

" Yes" they all said in unison and went to change into street cloths. When they got back Robin was waiting for them on the transporter platform in a pair of dark blue jeans, black combat boots, he had a black T-shirt and a black leather trench coat that came down to his ankles, and he was still wearing the mask. Beast Boy was in a pair of black jeans, tennis hoes, and a forest green hooded sweatshirt. Cyborg used his holographic projector and looked like a biker, lots of black leather, jacket, pants, boots everything. Starfire was wearing white jeans, (why I just felt like making her stand out over the rest of them, if you don't like it don't read) and a pink T-shirt and had a spring-ish coat on. Raven came out in pair of black hip hugger jeans, a black halter top with a tear drop shape cut in the chest area showing off a bit of her cleavage, and black boots.

" Well since were all ready lets go." 'Damn Rae looks hot.' Robin said and thought.

" Before we do that. Might I ask were we are going?" Cyborg said.

" Gothom."

" Gothom, that is suppose to make us understand why you think it's ok to kill Slade?" BB said.

" You've never been to Gothom Beast Boy so I'll just give you a quick fact about most superheroes and Gothom. Most superheroes don't last five minutes in gothom so you better watch your ass if you don't want to be shot." Robin gave him an icy glare and everyone started to understand a little about their leader. " Hit it Jo'ann."

They ended up in what looked like a slum, worse then anything that they had in Jump City. The buildings were falling apart. The windows were boarded up and everyone looked at them like they were going to steal or kill them. Fear was the name that ran these parts of gothom. As they walked down the street Star, Cy and BB looked around at the broken homes and buildings that resided here.

" Man I thought that things only looked like this in movies." Beast Boy said as his eyes darted from left to right looking at the people next to huddling around a barrel that had a fire going in it to keep warm.

" Yeah, Robin did you really grow up here?" Cyborg asked next.

" Not exactly but you could say that I spent my youth here."

" Dude your only like a year older than me what do you mean 'my youth' when your not really much older than any of us here?" BB asked but was pulled on the ear by Cyborg.

" Man if you hadn't noticed for the last like three years Robin isn't a kid like the rest of us, and looking around here I can see why."

" I still don't get it."

" Well let me explain it to you Beast Boy," Raven talking now, " Living like this you lose your youth early just trying to survive. Just a couple of weeks would make sure of that. I mean just look at the people here Beast Boy they know misery the likes of which we know nothing about."

Finally dawning on him Beast Boy shut up and gave a good hard look around him. He saw kids huddling next to their parents in the alleyways and crawling into trash bins for the night to sleep. Sadness engulfed the Titans at the scene before them and it was Starfire's turn to speak.

" I think we understand now friend Robin. You have known much misery in your life that it comes out in rage and you kill people."

" No Star you don't get it, not yet anyways," Robin looked around and got his barring and started to walk down an ally to the left, the others followed suit. After about five minutes of walking Robin stopped at a beaten to hell apartment building he opened the front door and walked in. Still following him they arrived at a room numbered C5, Robin knocked on the door three times and then opened it. What the titans saw shocked the living crap out of them a little girl came running up to Robin and tackle hugged him, she was about 10, brown hair, green eyes. As Robin got himself out of the death grip hug the titans were busy looking at the mantel over the sink. It had a set of pictures a man, women, two younger men, and a very young looking little girl, all the pictures had a black bar going diagonally across the upper left hand corner of the picture meaning they were all dead.

Robin not even looking at the titans told them to sit in the kitchen and that he would be back shortly. Sitting in the very small kitchen the four of them looked around the quant little apartment nervously when Robin came back in the room.

" I just had to tuck her into bed for the night. It's been ages since I've seen her and I really missed it" Robin said, " now while we talk I want no raised voices, trust me you don't want to wake her up. Now I understand you have some questions."

" Yeah man first off who is she?" Cyborg asked.

" Her name is Sara McDermeck, she's 10, and as I'm sure you've all guessed her whole family is dead." He said deadpan.

" But why," Starfire said tears forming in her eyes, " why would such icky ness and sadness touch such a adorable little child?"

" Because I wasn't strong enough to kill their murderer." The others looked shocked at his statement but he went on, " two years before the titans were formed I was still working with Batman here in gothom. One night Batman and me split up to search for a gang who after a gang hit split up. I followed one of the gang members and took him down. I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him; he was begging me not to kill him so I just knocked him out. I knew that he killed some of the rival gang members that night but I let him live and I even dropped the gun. Well when he woke up he needed some money so he went to the nearest apartment building and started to break in door looking for cash when he finally got here. Sara's dad wouldn't give him any money so he started to shoot his family in front of him; he jumped him but got a bullet in the right lung. He still had the straight to grab the gun and turn it so it shot the gang member too in the chest. He was a true hero, Sara was in her room the whole time cause her dad told her that if she heard a gun she was to lock herself in her room and wait for him to get her. Well it was me that opened her door after arriving on the scene just after they all died. I found her room key in her dad's pocket and now I take care of her. I come her once a week and spend the day with her, taking her to movies, the park, the zoo any were her parents should be taking her but because of me can't." Robin was looking at the floor and Raven saw a single tear stream down his cheek. The titans were speechless at Robin's story. This day just went from good to angry to sad all in one afternoon.

" Why didn't you bring her to the jump city when you formed the titans Robin?" Raven asked breaking the tensions silence like a knife.

" Because this is her home, where she still feels her family as if they were still alive, it's all she has."

" No she has a new family now. Us." Raven said. Robin looked at the titans now and they all had the same expression on their faces. They wanted to take Sara with them and protect her with him.

" I'll talk to her about it in the morning but for now I don't think she'll mind if we stay the night, her privet school takes a lot out of her."

" Privet school? Wait a minute how does she pay for that and this apartment and food to eat Robin?" Cyborg asked the boy wonder.

" I pay for it, or rather I know some very influential people in gothom that can help me pay for it. How do you think I got the funding for building the tower in Jump City Cyborg?"

That ended the conversation as they decide to call it a night; they had spent the night talking till one in the morning. Robin however didn't sleep that night; he stayed up waiting for Sara to come out of her room after the other titans fell asleep. She walked over to the widow that Robin was looking out of and tapped him on the shoulder, she knew he knew she was there but it was still polite to announce yourself before talking to a person.

" Why hadn't you come to see me in such a long time Robin?" the little girl asked.

" I'm sorry Sara but I was in Japan training to get stronger for you. I am really sorry I didn't see you for so long. Did you get my letters?"

" Yes and I understand why you were gone but I was still sad and, will you please take off you mask, I've only see you ware it here once now please take it off?" the 10 year old ordered him. And he obliged removing his mask revealing his bright green hues to her. " That's better. You know I always liked the fact at we have the same eye color Richard."

Unknown to Robin for once in the last few years he didn't notice that Raven was awake. ' Oh my god he took off the mask, damn can't see from this angle,' then she heard what Sara had called him, ' Richard, so that's his name is it. Well lets see if I can use it to my advantage.' Raven plotted evilly thinking on how she could get Robin for her own by using his real name. And then went back to sleep dreaming happily about all the things that her and Robin would do together 'alone' if possible.

Robin talked again, " The others want to bring you to Jump City and live there. I think it's a good idea," he said bluntly.

" I don't know Richard you know what this place means to me I'm not sure if I'm ready to move." The little girl said looking out the window at he sleeping city.

" You once asked me why I do this, provide for you and do you remember my answer?"

" You said that you were responsible for my family's death," Robin just nodded in response, " and I said that you weren't responsible for them it was their destiny like they taught me. Everything happens for a reason and us meeting was fate, I never blamed you for what happened and nor should you" she said looking onto his emerald eyes.

" Just think about it ok." Robin said finally deciding to close his eyes and re-dawn his mask. Sara walked back to her room and went to bed as well thinking about what he said.

The next morning the Titans woke up to Robin cooking breakfast and Sara sitting at the table reading one of her class books. Raven was the first one up and the others quickly followed suit gathering around the table as Robin served them eggs, bacon, hash browns, and for Beast Boy a large bowl of mixed fruit. Breakfast was quiet as no one wanted to talk about anything is seemed when Robin broke the silence.

" So when are we leaving Sara?" he asked the ten year old.

" This afternoon, you said that we could go see a movie after lunch remember."

" Oh yeah I almost forgot so what movie do you want to see?" by now the other were throwing out suggestions.

Cyborg wanted to see an action with BB, Starfire wanted to see a drama, and Raven didn't care so long as she went with Robin (A/N: Man has Raven gotten girly-er as this story is going on or is it just me? Well need to get this wrapped up so on with the show) so Robin was the deciding vote which he handed off to Sara. Sara wasn't one for dramas, and as much as she liked action movies she decided to go with something in the middle, they all went to a comedy. Through out the whole movie Cy and BB were laughing historically while Starfire sat in puzzlement about some of the jokes she didn't understand, Raven and Robin were holding hands the entire time and weren't even paying that close attention to the movie, Sara noticed this and tapped Robin on the shoulder.

" Richard is she the one you told me about?" she asked pointing at Raven, Robin just nodded when she spoke next, " I like her. Why don't you make your move?"

Robin was a little shocked at that, never hearing her talk like that before but noticed how serious she was about it. " I don't think it's the right time for this Sara, and besides why should I take advice from you your ten?" he said jokingly.

" You're mean Richard, I'm never speaking to you again." She spat back.

Robin just chuckled and looked back at Raven. In this lighting her pale skin and dark hair seemed even more beautiful. The shadows that ran across her face from looking at him gave her a more appealing look and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He took his had out of hers and reached up and cupped her cheek, bringing up his other hand he leaned forward and kissed her.

Lust was screaming at her to do something kiss back, feel him up, teleport him out back and rape him, anything when love smacked her in the back of the head and told her to shut up if she wanted Raven to do anything at all. With the voices quieter she began to kiss back nibbling on his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He complied opening his mouth a little for her tongue to enter.

As the two-played tonsil hockey Sara looked up at the two of them and felt a small jump for joy within her, ' about damn time. If I had to hear another day about her and him doing noting about it I would go out of my mind.' She thought.

After the movie the Titans and Sara went back to her apartment to help her pack for her move to Jump City. Robin had set up arrangements for her schooling transfer and if she wanted to, an apartment like she had here, she opted to stay at the tower with them.

When they were ready to go Robin signaled the Watchtower to transport them to Jump City and from there they unpacked all of Sara's things into her new room. Yeah life was going good but how long will it last?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So what do you guys and gals think, I know some of you think I'm crazy for adding Sara in but you know what I say. Your right I am fucking crazy so it really doesn't matter. R&R and remember I read your comments like the bible itself…..Ok bad example but you get the picture see you soon.


	5. Advice can be a pain

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own the Titans, or Naruto, or even Fist of the North Star.

A shout out to all my reviewers. You guys rock like its 1999

**Loner of the shadows**

**Ravenrouge19**

**Guybrush007**

**BigBlackWomen**

**Guillermol**

**Embersglow**

**Daughter of Life and Death**

**Delirium24**

**Phantom Writer**

**Evilsangel**

You guys rock!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Advice can be a pain

Sara was getting use to life in the tower. The morning arguments, the late nights of fighting crime, and even Starfire's pudding not to say that she ate it just that she got use to the fact that Star made it. What she had trouble with was the way Robin was acting.

Normally when he came to visit her he would tell her about life with the Titans and would then ask her about how things were going at school and with her friends, but seeing him on a daily basis has given the young girl a new perspective on her protector. Robin seemed more brooding and closed off that even she suspected he would be. A couple of weeks after she moved in Sara noticed the change in her friend and asked him about it.

**Flashback**

" Richard what's wrong?" Sara said watching him train.

" I can't get over the fact that Raven's emotions are in control of her actions and not her heart." The young ninja said while he threw a couple of punches at the bag.

" Aren't they the same thing?"

" No. If Raven were speaking from the heart then her emotions wouldn't be taking control of her body without her permission. And Love it seems has gotten a good hold over her, although maybe I should be grateful that Lust isn't the one in control, knowing her she would probable tie me down in my sleep and have her way with me." Robin joked.

" Well why don't you tell Raven this why do you always come to me with your problems." Sara said sounding annoyed but in truth knew that Robin had a hard time opening up to anyone else. It was an odd relationship the two shared, Robin could let down his defenses and Sara would have to be on her toes when giving the 'boy wonder' advice. For a ten year old she's a perceptive little bugger.

" I have told her that but I don't think she got the message." Robin said having another go at the punching bag.

" Why?"

" Because she tried to get me out of my pants at the time." Robin said with a slight blush at the memory.

' Oh boy if we don't find a way to calm down her emotions we're going to have a problem.' Sara thought as she looked back to her math textbook with disgust. ' God I hate multiplication'

**End Flashback**

After that conversation Robin barley came out of his room again except to get some food, train, and of course lead the team on missions. Raven on the other hand was more outgoing then ever especially when Robin was around but by now everyone knew that relationship between the resident birds.

As usual Robin was in the gym getting in another work out when Raven teleported in the room. The moment he felt her soul self enter the room Richard disappeared from site along one of the walls (for all of you who have read or seen Naruto you know what I mean. yep the old poster painted like the wall routine). When Raven emerged from her soul self she looked around the room and saw it empty. And she couldn't find him from his aura because he trained himself to hide all aspects of himself whether it is physical, emotional, or spiritual.

Looking disappointed Raven walked out of the room to try another spot he would most likely be in. Raven tried the evidence room, his own room, the rec room, and even Sara's room but still found nothing. " Damn where could he be. I thought for sure that he was in the gym but I found nothing. I really need to get this relationship going or well never get around to the great sex.' Raven thought or rather Love and Lust thought since they were in control of Raven's body. Meanwhile Raven's main personality was locked up in Anger's old cage.

" Let me out you traitorous emotions or so help me I will kill every last one of you. Raven shouted to an empty crowed," but no one came, " Damn, why did I let my guard down again? Love and Lust are going to be in so much trouble when I get out of here."

" And they will just do this again you know that." Intelligence said coming around the corner.

" Spying on me again Intelligence?" Raven glared at her yellow robed counterpart.

" No just going for a walk and I heard you yelling." Intelligence said pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

" Then leave me alone or help me get out of here." Raven said.

" If I did that I would get yelled at by the others. You know that they even have Anger on there side now, the frustration that Robin's giving them is giving her an outlet unlike what you did. So it looks like you're outnumbered in here so I think you need to find a way to get out yourself." Intelligence said walking away.

' So Robin is giving them the slip now. Well I could have told them that would happen since he's the only one who can tell if I'm in control or not.' Raven let herself smile a bit knowing that Robin wouldn't approach her unless it was her in control.

Back with Robin he noticed when Raven left and breathed a sigh of relief letting himself relax a bit before going to his room and washing up after his workout. Relieving his arms and legs of the leather bindings he let the warm water wash over him felling the tension release from his shoulders and back. Going over the last few days in his mind he notice that Love and Lust were now in control 24/7 and it was worrying him as to why Raven would give up control and let her emotions run the show.

Deciding to talk about this with Cyborg and Beast Boy about this he finished his shower, dried off and re-dressed. Opening his communicator to a secure line to Cyborg, when the metal man answered with, " Yo what's up Rob?"

" I need to talk to you and Beast Boy **alone**," he stressed, " in the evidence room please in five minutes." Robin said.

" Sure but I think Raven will notice if me and BB aren't in our usual spots." But was cut off by Robin's glare.

" I don't care about that just be there in five minutes, just the two of you." He stressed how annoyed he was and Cyborg got it.

" Okay, okay I'll get the grass stain and we'll be there." Cyborg said cutting off the link and went to find the green shape shifter. In his looked for Beast Boy he ran into Raven. Quickly trying to go the other way without being seen, he failed and Raven ran up to him.

" Hey Cy have you seen Robin I've been looking everywhere for him."

" N..nope I haven't seen him or know where he is Rae." He tried to lie but he's not very good at it.

" Okay I know your hiding something Cy, now spill." Raven gave him the glare of death if he didn't answer he was in trouble.

" Okay he asked me and BB to meet him in the evidence room, ok, happy now?"

" I'm going too." Raven started to walk to the evidence room when Cyborg stopped her.

" No you're not Rae. Robin asked me and BB to meet him there alone so that means you don't go."

" And why should I do that? He's my boyfriend!"

Shocked a bit at her emotional outburst Cyborg quickly steeled himself and went on, " Stop and think for a sec Raven if Robin wanted to talk to you don't you think he would have invited you to the meeting?" he said looking down at her, " Besides it's probably just guy stuff so don't sweat it." He said before getting Beast Boy and meeting Robin.

In the Evidence Room Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the dark room, when Cy flicked on the lights it showed all the different items that they had collected over the years in there various battles. Control Freaks remote (even though he always makes a new one), Slade's mask, and various other items. As the duo walked into the room Robin was behind them.

" You're late." He said.

" Well I ran into Raven on my way to get Beast Boy and had to convincer her that you wanted to talk to us alone. I'll tell you man it wasn't easy for her to let it go." Cy said.

" That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Robin started, " it seems that Raven's emotions have taken over and her main personality is repressed somehow."

" You mean like when her anger got out and me and Cy got sucked into her mirror?" BB said.

" Yes, and we need to get her back in control so I can stop hiding from her." Robin said.

" Dude what do you need to hid from her for, you can just use that cool substitution thingy and get out of there like that" and Cy snapped his fingers.

" I've tried that but is seems that Raven has found a way to track me when I do that so it doesn't work anymore." Robin hung his head in defeat.

" Man you have problems if you're running away from your girlfriend." Cy stated.

" What did you call her?" Robin arched and eyebrow.

" What your girlfriend? That's what she's calling herself man, I think if you're having problems with that you need to talk to her and not us."

" Well how about and option on how we can get Raven back to the way she was?" Robin asked looking at the others.

" Well we could always try to use that mirror thingy again." BB piped up.

" Ok that's one idea. See if you can come up with more while I try to talk to Raven ok." Robin said leaving the room.

BB looks to Cyborg and says, " Man Robin gets a good looking girl and he runs away. Man sometimes life isn't fair."

" Man if you say the look in Raven's eyes you would understand why he's running. So beat you in "Robot Ninja Monkeys 6" Cyborg said smiling.

" You're on trash can." And the two made a beeline for the rec room and the game station.

Raven was walking down to her room when she felt Robin's aura in his room. ' Finally he slips up' she thought and ran to his door, which was right next to hers. She teleported into his room as quietly as possible looking around for her pray. She spotted him on the bed sitting with he's back to her. Every so carefully she levitated herself trying to sneak up on him, but she got to the edge of the bed and not even turning around Robin said, " Nice try Rae but your going to have to do better than that."

" Well if you knew I was there you should have invited me in so we could get started," she cooed smoothly.

" Look we need to talk Raven," he said removing her arm that she was wrapping around his neck, " I need to speak with Raven not Love or Lust right now okay."

Love and Lust thought it over quickly and replied, "No, we think you need to settle with us for a while, if we let you talk to Raven she might not let us out for a while and when that happens we want to at least have had you first." Raven or rather Love and Lust said through Raven seductively and lunged at Robin trying to pin him to he bed. Robin however was too quick and easily moved avoiding the emotionally crazed teammate.

" Look you two I need to talk to Raven NOW and if you do that I'll ask her to go easy on you two okay?"

The two emotions thought this over and decided to agree as long as he got Raven to let them out once and a while.

With Raven back in control you could see the anger in her eyes. " Damn them I'm going to throw them away and break the key into a million pieces." She said full of distain.

" Well hello to you too Raven. It's been a while since I've seen you." Robin said sarcastically.

" Well what do you expect me to say Robin. Hi good to see you. Having fun taking advantage of my emotions." Raven spat at him.

" Well actually no I haven't since I wanted to get you out so we could have a little talk about them. But thanks for asking." He smirked.

Raven blushed a little out of embarrassment, but that quickly faded. " Well what did you want to talk about?"

" Well I first want to know if Love and Lust are for real about me?" he asked.

Not looking at him she just nodded and he continued.

" Okay, why are you having such a hard time controlling them? I've never seen you this badly out of control so what's going on?"

" Well the more I feel the more power I give to those feelings to use my powers. Well," she said sheepishly, " the more I feel the stronger the emotion and…" but Robin cut her off.

" So if you love someone beyond reason the emotion gains more power in your mind and can take over" he finished. She just nodded, " Okay one last question. How long have you had this bottled up inside of you?"

Her blush returning in full force she whispered, " Since I met you."

For a second Robin was stunned, " You've felt this way for three years and you never said anything? Why?"

" Cause we can never work. You're my leader, and there was Starfire, I'm just not sure Robin but you were unapproachable." Raven started to whisper and a small tear streaked down her cheek.

" Rae no matter what it was you know I'll always be there for you, you know that right," he asked when she just nodded, " Well if you were having a problem you should have come to me even if I was the problem we would have work things out, If you needed to stay away from me in order to do it I would have respected it." The boy wonder paused to let things sink in.

" I just couldn't ok you know how my emotions can take over, you've seen it first hand I might remind you so how could I tell you that I've had a huge crush on you without one of them taking over?" her voice strained to get the words out as she studied the floor.

Robin reached over to her and lifted her chin with his cupped index finger so she was looking at him and he let go, " Raven I care about everyone of you, whether it's personal with me or another teammate it's my job to make everyone as conferrable as they can be. And even with your feelings for me we could have worked something out." He gave her one of his reassuring smiles and went to walk away when Raven stopped him.

" Listen I know you would have but I guess that before we beat my father it was to hard to come to grips with it and now since Love and Lust are awakened and loose we should come to grips with it now what do you say?" she looked hopeful.

" Sure why not." Robin said and the two of them went to his room to get things straitened out.

(A/N: no they didn't have sex they just talked about what they were going to do in the future.)

The next morning Robin and Raven were the first up and after they had their tea and meditated, Cyborg and Starfire were the next to get up, next was Sara who the four Titans saw off to school for the day and last was Beast Boy who slept in until 10 a.m. For most of the day Robin was training and spending time with Cy and BB on the game station, it's about 12:30 when Starfire came in the rec room and slapped Raven crossed the face.

" What the hell Star?" Robin said as he saw what she did.

" Raven of Azarath I challenge you to a battle of marguff!" the young alien yelled.

BB looked at the scene confused, " Ummm… translation please"

" The gauntlet has be thrown" Cyborg said not knowing exactly what marguff was but he could guess.

" I said I challenge you to marguff! Now we shall do battle. For friend Robin's love!" she yelled once more.

" What!" Raven and Robin said together.

" That's right I challenge you for Robin's hand and heart. Now how should we proceed?"

Raven stepped forward and Robin knew a different emotion was in control. ' Please don't let it come to this.' Robin thought. " Star what is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

Starfire looked at Robin with a worried look on her face, " But friend Robin she has changed you and the only way to put things right is to do combat for your heart. There is no other way."

"Stop this at once Starfire! She didn't do anything to me, and I already told you that you got the wrong idea about our relationship from the start. Now stop this foolishness right NOW!" he yelled and everyone in the tower stepped back away in fear.

Starfire was the most visibly shaken, falling to her knees, " Ro…Robin I…I didn't mean anything by it I just thought that you changed so much." She could barley get the words out. Robin looked down at her and lifted her up to her feet.

" Star I know you were doing what you thought was right but you need to remember that when you jump to conclusions you can hurt everyone involved. Now I think you need some rest and we can discuses this in the morning. Ok?"

She just nodded her head and she let her friends carry her to her room for some rest. When he got back to the main room Cyborg and Best Boy were glairing at him while Raven was trying to keep her emotions in check and not have them take her over and thank Robin in an inappropriate way given the current audience.

" Robin I think we need to have a little chat man!" Cy said walking up to his leader towering over him like a metal giant.

" And what do we need to discuss Cyborg?" he answered back.

" You know what I'm talking about! The way you're acting is hurting Star don't you see that! And worse you're getting Raven involved in this. How could you?"

" Yeah I mean you don't even play the game station with us anymore," Beast Boy said joining in the conversation, " All you do is spend time in your room ore with Sara or Raven and even when you are around us You never talk. I don't think we even know you anymore. You are like a different person than we use to know you when you started this team!"

Everyone looked at BB as if it was the most shocking thing they've heard him say.

" Wow BB that was profound" Raven said deadpanned, " Now Cy I don't need your production from this so don't try. Now Robin I'd like to talk to you in privet so if you'd join me in your room we can have our little chat." And as she walked past him she gave him a mischievous smile and winked at him.

After she left Cy and BB stated the interrogation all over again, " Now tell me Robin why did you do it?" Cy asked.

" I didn't do anything to either of them. Starfire came to the conclusion that I like her more than I do because I always saved her and she ended up reading the signs wrong. And I love Raven and she loves me even though she won't always admit it all the time. And one more thing Cyborg, Raven doesn't need your protection so don't push it on her okay!" Robin was almost screaming. Giving Cyborg and Beast Boy a dirty look and walked off to his room where Raven awaited him.

As Robin stepped into his room he noted that all his lights off. Not really needing them on he walked over to his bed started to get ready for bed when he remembered that Raven was going to meet him in his room.

As soon as he took off his shirt a pair of smooth and pale hands wrapped around his chest and Raven whispered in his ear, " Now about that thank you Richard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well sorry I took so long in updating and I hope you like this one. If you have any questions or comments you know how to reach me. And tell anyone you know about it please the more people who review the better in makes me happy and I get a warm feeling inside


	6. Hard Decisions

A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own anyone in the story thus far although I might put in a character of my own, next I would like to thank all my reviewers for their time and patience, I've never been good at giving replies to reviewers so I usually just put the suggestions in the stories, Thank you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: Hard Decisions

Just to re-cap Robin and the others had a little argument about the fact that Robin and Raven looked like they were a couple and Starfire didn't like this so she challenged Raven to a fight over Robin's love. Robin broke it off the fight and went to his room where Raven was waiting for him. And now to continue our story.

" Now about that thank you." Raven whispered into Robin's ear seductively and gave his ear lobe a little lick.

Robin jumped away from Raven in shock that Raven would do something like that, " Lust, please let me talk with Raven." He pleaded since he was in a compromising position with his shirt off and Raven crawling along his bedroom floor towards him.

" Don't be like that Robin," she cooed, " I said I wanted to thank you for defending me. So here I am" she crawled over to him, almost on top of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced together for a couple of minutes before Robin broke off the kiss, " listen Lust you really shouldn't do things like this without Raven's permission. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to any of you," he said sincerely but Lust just chuckled.

" I know what I'm doing my sweet Robin, now stop resisting and let me thank you properly." And she pounced on him again but Robin was ready for it. He rolled out of the way and jumped on to the ceiling and his in the shadows. Raven or rather Lust looked around the room for any signs of him but he seemed to disappear completely. " Robin I know you're still here. Please come out so we can have some 'fun' I've waited a long time for this." She said as she walked around the room.

Suddenly Robin got an idea, smirking to himself in the shadows he spoke out, " Room, activated gravity settings to level 8" all of a sudden the room shifted and the gravity in the room was pulling at both Raven and himself. However Robin was much more accustomed to the pull of gravity that Raven was and she was pinned to the ground as soon as the new gravity settings were activated.

Feeling it was save to come out from his hiding place Robin dropped down from the ceiling right in front of Raven without a sound, " Now are we going to have a civil discussion or are you going to try and jump me again. Although I highly doubt you can even stand in this gravity. So what do you say?"

Raven's demeanor changed and instead of struggling to get up she slumped to the ground in defeat. Robin turned off the gravity settings and helped Raven onto the bed.

" I'm so sorry Robin for the way they've been acting, I'm so going to punish them for this," she gasped for breath trying to recover from the gravity.

" Don't be so upset Raven, I know that your emotions are literally running away with you. So please tell me what's wrong with you lately? I know you have better control over your emotions than this."

" Well the truth is that since Love and Lust have been controlling my body the others have gained in power as well. It's harder and harder to keep them under control when I do have control of my body." She hung her head low as she spoke, almost ashamed of what she was saying, " I hate this weakness. The feeling that if I feel anything I could destroy the city…."

" But you haven't," he interrupted, "Even with all this distraction you haven't destroyed the city. After everything that's been going on you've managed to keep your power in check. I find that incredible." He said smiling at her.

Raven was breaking down in tears and flung her arms around his neck. She started to sob onto his shoulder and mumbled a thank you and did something unexpected, she kissed him as herself. Her emotions were under control but she could feel them all around her congratulating her especially bravery and love. Timid was to scared to voice her opinion, anger was fuming cause Raven wasn't mad, Lust was sitting back waiting for Raven to start something perverted, and Intelligence was staying quiet letting Raven enjoy the moment after everything they've put her threw lately.

As the two continued their kiss Robin shifted so that Raven was more in his lap. Raven moved with him never breaking contact. The sensation Raven was experiencing was beyond words. Robin's lips were like liquid fire for her whole body, feeling down to her toes. A light moan escaped her throat and she smiled into the kiss. Robin felt this and pressed harder licking at her bottom lip for entrance. She pulled back slightly nibbling on her bottom lip with a little look of embarrassment and went back in for the kiss opening her mouth allowing robin's tongue access to hers.

Robin's hands started to move higher from her waist brushing the underside of her breasts causing her to break the kiss and moan loudly.

" Ooooohhhhh Robin." She moaned causing him to smirk and he leaned over to start sucking on her exposed neck.

That was what the night was like for them; to them it seemed like a night of endless sex and pleasure for the both of them. The next morning Robin was the first to wake up. It took him a moment or two to clear the comb webs out of his head and then the remembered everything that went on the night before and smiled looking down on Raven as she lay on his bed, naked, wrapped up in his sheets with a smile plastered on her sleeping features.

Getting out of bed he made his way to his shower and washed up for the day. After he finished the shower he looked at the clock to find it was only 6:15 in the morning. Getting dressed in some casual cloths he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Finding the kitchen empty Robin made breakfast for himself and decided to make some tea for Raven to wake her up.

Going to his room he opened the door to find Raven still asleep, smirking to himself he brought the teakettle over to the bed and held it under her nose. Robin saw her nostrils flare and her eyes opened slowly and a smile still on her face.

" Morning." She said tired.

" Morning beautiful," Robin played back. Raven mumbled an agreement and started to drink the tea he brought.

" So what's on the schedule for today?" she asked.

" What ever you want to do," he said back and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back and it turned passionate really fast. Robin jumped back into bed and Raven almost dropped her cup but managed to set it on the nightstand before they started to feel each other up again.

In the middle of the passionate make-out Robin stopped for a second, " We really should get ready for today." This kind of killed the mood and Raven stopped and sighed,

" Alright I'll get ready but you owe me later for this," she said walking in all her naked glory to his bathroom for a shower.

Robin just sat on the side of the bed and thought,' Oh I'll more than make up for it.' Grinning to himself he waited for Raven to get out of the shower and told her that he was going to the gym to do a bit of training and that the others should be up soon. Giving her a kiss he walked out of the door.

Peace seemed to come back to the tower after that night. It was as if all the tension that was building up after the death of Slade was gone and life was back to normal. With one small exception, all the lovely dovely going on between Robin and Raven. Sara was getting along with the people at her school, getting good grades, but she wasn't all that happy. She hadn't talked with Robin in a while because of the missions they were on and her schooling they never saw each other. Sara was having problems not talking to Robin since starting to live at the tower and she needed to chat.

Although her timing couldn't be worse, they just got back from a mission were the hive got away and Robin was taking out his frustration in his room by doing some rage remodeling, throwing things around and ripping the articles off the wall when Sara came in.

" Robin I need to talk to you."

" Not now Sara I have work to do." He said and tried to shove her out of the door when she put her foot down.

" NO Richard we need to talk."

Robin was shocked a bit at this, having never seen her angry before. He put down the newspaper clippings and walked over to her, " Alright Sara what do you need to talk about?"

" We haven't talked in weeks and I know you've had some problems lately, but we need to talk like we use to." The ten-year old stated staring daggers at him.

" I know, I know but it's harder to talk with you now that you know what I'm really like when I wasn't in Gotham. It was easier to keep my true self from you when you weren't living here. Now you see how truly screwed up I am. Can you forgive me Sara?" he asked sadly.

Taking pity on him she answered, " Yes I can Richard but I'm starting to think that moving here was a mistake, I miss my home. I don't feel connected anymore like I use to."

" Well I think that I might know what will help that. I've noticed that you don't spent any time with the others, Why is that?"

" I don't know, I get scared talking to people that I don't know. I feel like they will just judge me without knowing me." She said looking at the floor.

Robin smirked a little at that, " Well if I remember correctly you didn't have a problem talking to me that night. Why was I so different?"

" Because I heard about you before. I knew you were a good guy and you would help me. You were my hero."

Robin was a little shocked at that, it had been a long time since someone called him that, he almost forgot how good if felt to be called a hero, " Thanks Sara. But you know, the others are hero's too, they might seem a little weird but their good guys, just don't try any of Starfire's cooking ok the last time I did I almost had to get my stomach pumped cause I passed out from the taste." They both chucked at that and Sara left feeling a lot better that she had in a while.

As she left Robin went back to the newspaper clippings around his room that he tore off the wall. And he noticed something. With everything that he'd learned he could stop them if he just used what he learned and applied it, lately he never used his abilities if battle. Then a devilish grin crossed his face when the alarms went off, it appeared that Brother Blood was looking for a fight and was bringing the kitchen sink with him, Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx, a shit load of the Cyborg clones, and some other students that Robin didn't recognize were coming right at the tower looking for a fight. As Robin ran to the rec room to find the others already there and battle ready.

" Alright people you know what's coming so I say let them try." Robin said and everyone cheered and waited outside for the onslaught to come.

In the front were the Cyborg clones, after that there were the students and in the back looking things over was Brother Blood himself with a grin plastered on his cyborg copied face.

' Yeah smile while you can blood because you'll never bet me,' Cyborg thought as he readied his sonic cannon for battle, just then Raven placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Don't let your anger consume you, use it to your advantage. Let it be your focus and you'll take him down." She said giving him a slight smile.

He calmed down and took Raven's suggestion to heart and focused his rage on to how to beat Blood. While that was going on Brother Blood was thinking how good it would feel to ripe Cyborg apart circuit by circuit when he gave the battle cry, " Students Attack!" and the clones and students rushed them.

Standing relaxed Robin was in front of the group when the sea of bodies rushed at them, smirking he said, " Titans Go!" he yelled and the team attacked, First Cyborg laid in a thick stream of fire with his blaster taking out a large group of the robot cyborg wannabe's. Starfire also opened up launching a volley of star bolts and eye lasers punching a hole in the wall of clones. That's when Beast Boy and Robin charged in, Beast Boy as a horse and Robin sitting on him and when they got in the thick of it Robin jumped off and brought out a large four bladed shuriken, throwing the massive blade of death he threw it down the line of clone robots cutting them clean in two and as it came back Gizmo in all his stupidity attacked him from behind, as he did Robin dogged and let the windmill shuriken continues on it's loop and take out the four mechanical spider-like legs he was using at the time, but with some quick button mashing he managed to engage his jet pack in time to stay air born.

As this was going on Raven was having trouble with Jinx who was hexing everything Raven would pick up and try to throw at her and was also breaking her concentration so she couldn't use any of her other magic's on her when Starfire threw a couple of well placed star bolts and sent Jinx falling to the ground. However Starfire was knocked out from behind by Mammoth and preceded to attack Raven, Cyborg and BB were currently engaged in battle with the other hive students and Brother Blood was just waiting for his time to strike and Cyborg.

Anyways the fight with Gizmo was over due to the fact that Robin knocked him out with a well placed kick to the stomach and a open-palmed crack to the face, sending the munchkin boy genius to the ground. Robin looked in time to see Mammoth looming over an unconscious Raven with a bolder in his hands, " NNNOOOOO!" he screamed and Mammoth stopped and looked at him with a grin on his face.

" Or what, you going to do something about it bird boy?" he said and went back to the bolder.

" Anything you do to her I'll repay on you a thousand fold Mammoth, I swear to God." Robin said extremely pissed off now at the prospect that someone was going to hurt her.

Mammoth dropped the rock and picked her up by the neck, " Well lets see you do something about it" and he proceeded to squeeze slowly to torture him. And then he threw her at him after making her pass out from lack of oxygen.

Robin caught her in mid air and set her down gently, softly brushing the hair away from her face, and as he stood back up he turned around slowly and had a glow around the white's of his mask, Now everyone else had stopped fighting at this point and watched the two stare each other down when Robin roared in anger and yelled, " Art of the Doppelganger!" and in a large cloud of smoke there was a army of Robin's surrounding Titan's Island, and each one had the same thought on their mind, time to give Mammoth an unholy beat down, and the army preceded to truly beat the all living shit out of Mammoth.

The others could only look on in either horror or amazement as the Robins kicked, punched, and some times stabbed the giant teen and when it was all over they all turned to the other students and said, " Anyone else?" and the students held out their hands waiting to be cuffed and taken to jail.

After they got all the injuries treated they went down to the rec room and sat around the couch, " Well that was certainly interesting." Robin said while the others just stared at him. " What?"

" Um… how may of them were there?" Cyborg asked.

" I think about a thousand, why?"

" So you made a thousand copies of yourself and gave an unholy beat down on Mammoth because you got angry?" Beast Boy asked.

" I was a little more than angry BB but yeah basically." He said in a calm voice.

" Dude, how is something like that possible, it should break the laws of physics or something." BB said hysterically.

" And since when do you know the laws of physics," Raven said, causing everyone to laugh except of course Beast Boy

" Ok so I don't know the laws of physics but it still doesn't explain what Robin did does it?" he replied.

Now it was Robin's turn to answer, " BB you know how you become more powerful when you're angry, or feel an intense emotion?" he just nodded, " Well the same goes for us normal humans, like a surge of adrenalin. You become able to do things above what your body could normally handle." He said as he got up, " That's why I could to that." And walked out of the room.

After exiting the room he had to hold himself up by leaning against the wall, sweet dripping off his face and his breathing was labored, ' Damn that took a lot out of me, got to remember not to try that again until I get stronger." Robin thought to himself as he slowly walked to his room, he made it to his bed and collapsed on is from pure exhaustion.

The next day while the other Titans were going about their day, Robin was still in his room asleep from the fight. He woke up around midday and went down to get some lunch, BB and Cy were sitting on the couch playing the game station, Starfire was reading a magazine and Raven was at the table reading a book while having some tea. Robin walked over to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich for himself and a Mountain Dew when Raven looked up from her reading and said, " Good afternoon sleepy head."

" Yeah, I guess last night took a lot more out of me than I thought." He said sheepishly and took a sip of the soda.

" Well if you're not to busy today the others wanted to into town and pick up some things but if you still need some rest I'm sure we could let you rest some more."

" Great cause I just needed some food, I'm still tired so have a good time in town," and he went back to his room.

The other Titans left for town but Raven stayed behind to see if she could talk to Robin about last night. Walking to his door she knocked and waited for an answer, but one never come. She knocked again and waited but there was still no answer so she decided to phase through the door and saw Robin sprawled out on his bed, the plate and can of soda were both empty and left on the floor. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept were all Raven heard as she walked over to his bed, the bed they shared that night. Visions of what they did floated trough her mind as she sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb it's other occupant. As she watched him sleep she felt Love tug at her to lie next to him and hold him while he slept and she thought it was a good idea. So she re-positioned herself so she was lying next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his rising and falling chest and they both entered the dream world where nothing could touch them, no one would be harmed, and they would be by each other's sides forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well it thought I would end it there for now, I'm sorry for all of you who waited patently for this I've had thing come up in my life recently that have made it hard to update so I beg for forgiveness. Please R&R and I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can on my other stories as well.


End file.
